Kraftfahrzeuge
Liste der Kraftfahrzeuge, die in Lost vorkommen Die Kraftfahrzeuge sind nach ihren jeweiligen Benutzern sortiert. Die Episode, in der das Fahrzeug verwendet wird ist ebenfalls aufgeführt. In diesen Artikel gehört jedes Kraftfahrzeug, das in Lost vorkommt, egal ob Coupe, Limousine, Lastwagen oder Motorrad. Ana-Lucia 200px|thumb|right|[[Ana-Lucias und Christian Shephards australischer Mietwagen, ein Ford Taurus, aus ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Ana-Lucias and Big Mikes Ford Crown Victoria LAPD-Einsatzwagen aus . Auffälig ist der fehlende Aufprallschutz an der vorderen Stoßstange. Die Nummernschilder der anderen Wagen lassen sich, wenn auch schwer, als hawaiianische entziffern.]] Fahrzeuge von Ana-Lucia *'2000–2007 Ford Taurus (Mietwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: WIH-647 (Australien) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Dies ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Diese Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken. Der Wagen ist ein Taurus der vierten Generation, Front und Heck des Wagens deuten darauf hin, dass es Baujahr 2004-2007 ist. **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht, Vorderansicht mit Nummernschild **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour (auf englisch) *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria (Einsatzwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 5Q49937 (Nummernschild des LAPD) **Farbe: Schwarz-Weiß. **Anmerkung: Auffallend ist, dass dem Einsatzwagen, wie anderen Polizeiwagen in Lost auch (von den Wagen im Parkaus in dieser Episode bis hin zu dem in ), der Aufprallschutz an der vorderen Soßstange fehlt, der eigentlich typisch für amerikanische Polizeiwagen ist. Unter dem LAPD-Emblem auf der Tür steht die Zahl 41688. **Weitere Bilder: Seitenansicht, Vorderansicht Garage Anthony Cooper 200px|right|thumb|[[Anthony Coopers Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse aus ]] thumb|200px|right|Coopers Taxi aus . Helens Camry fährt links aus dem Bild, Lockes Ford Pritschenwagen ist auf der rechten Seite. Anthony Coopers Mercedes Benz steht ebenfalls auf diesem Parkplatz thumb|200px|right|Coopers Jaguar auf der rechten Seite der Einfahrt Fahrzeuge von Anthony Cooper *'1991–1999 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W140' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 4TRI019 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Dieser Wagen hat getönte Scheiben und Locke erkennt den Fahrer erst, als die Scheibe vollständig heruntergelassen worden ist. **Weitere Bilder: Nahaufnahme, Beim Begräbnis, Vor dem Flightline Motel *'2002 Ford Crown Victoria (Taxi)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Gelb **Hintergrund: 2002 führte Ford ein Version des Crown Victoria mit einem um 6 Zoll erweiterten Radstand ein. Diese Sonderausführung steht nur kommerziellen Fahrzeugflotten (wie z.B. Taxiunternehmen) zur Verfügung. **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild (undeutlich) *'2002–heute Jaguar XJ' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Ben Fahrzeuge von Benjamin Linus *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Transporter Typ 2 T2a' :siehe Hauptartikel: DHARMA Bus :siehe Hurley Eintrag in diesem Artikel (oben) für den DHARMA Bus am Tag der Säuberung in thumb|Ben fährt zu [[Charles Widmore|Charles Penthouse]] *'1989-1994 LTI Vehicles Fairway (London Taxi)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: R838VLW **Farbe: Schwarz (standard) **Anmerkung: **Externe Links: LTI Vehicles Bernard 200px|right|thumb|[[Bernards BMW E32 aus der 7er Reihe (rechts) parkt vor Roses Chevrolet Cavalier (links) ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Bernard *'1984-1994 BMW E32 (7er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (New York) **Farbe: Dunkelrot **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Bild vom Drehort (O'Toole's Irish Pub) **Externe Links: O'Toole's Irish Pub Lost Drehgallerie *'Land Rover SWB (3er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: MRL-724 (Australien) **Farbe: Verblichenes Grün **Anmerkung: Bernard wird von Rose und Isaac dabei beobachtet, wie er sich niederbeugt, um mit einem kleinen Mädchen zu sprechen. Der Wagen neben ihm ist sein Land Rover, sondern ein seltener Jeep Wrangler mit langer Ladefläche, der vermutlich Isaac gehört und der fälschlicherweise als linkseitiges U.S.-Fahrzeug gezeigt wird. (siehe Bild) **Weitere Bilder: Heckansicht, Innenansicht, Außenansicht mit Nummernschild Cassidy Fahrzeuge von Cassidy *'1992-1996 Ford Bronco' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Waldgrün **Anmerkung: Charles Widmore 200px|thumb|right|[[Charles Widmores Bentley Arnage T aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Charles Widmore *'1998-heute Bentley Arnage T' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Dieser Bentley ist ein linksseitiges Fahrzeug, obwohl die Folge in Großbritannien spielt. Die Räder sind im klassischen Bentleystil gehalten. Die Zierleiste deutet daraufhin, dass das Fahrzeug ein Arnage T und nicht ein Arnage Red Label, R oder RL ist. Im Hintergrund stehen 2 LKWs Typ "Pinzgauer" der österreichischen Firma Steyr-Puch (heute: Magna Steyr). 200px|thumb|[[Charles Widmores Lincoln Town Car (vierte Generation)]] *'2003-heute Lincoln Town Car (vierte Generation)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Dieser Lincoln ist in Bens Video von Charles Widmore zu sehen. Charlie right|thumb|Charlies VW Kleinbus Fahrzeuge von Charlie *'1992 Volkswagen Van Type 2 T3 Sondermodell "Limited Last Edition" (Bluestar)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: YRE2OL (UK) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Dies ist eine neuere Generation des DHARMA-Modells. **Das Fahrzeug ist eine Sonderauflage die 1992 nach dem offiziellen Produktionsende des Modells noch einmal aufgelegt wurde. Es wurden lediglich 2500 stück gebaut. **Die Szene wurde spiegelverkehrt gedreht, weil es offensichtlich zu aufwendig gewesen wäre ein Rechtslenker zu besorgen. **Das britische Nummernschild müsste vorne schwarz auf weiß sein, man kann davon ausgehen das für die Produktion nur ein spiegelverkehrtes Exemplar angefertigt wurde welches auch hinten verwendet wird. Christian Shephard thumb|200px|right|[[Christian Shephard fährt vor das Lynford Hotel, aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Christian Shephard *'2001-2006 Mercedes-Benz SL 500 R230' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht (Scheinwerfer) Claire s Autounfall in ]] Fahrzeuge von Claire *'1996-2000 Honda Civic' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Australien) **Farbe: Schwarz **Hintergrund: Die Szene wurde gespiegelt, um ein rechtsseitiges Fahrzeug darzustellen. David Reyes Fahrzeuge von David Reyes *'Unbekanntes Yamaha Motorrad' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Es handelt sich scheinbar um eine Yamaha Virago. Auf dem Treibstofftank sind nur die Buchstaben AMAH zu erkennen, was mit dem Grundsatz der Serie einhergeht, Logos von realen Firmen zu verdecken. (Das Logo von Roses Chevrolet beispielsweise wurde mit rotem Abdeckband überklebt. Bei Lockes Ford hingegen konnte man das Logo kurz erkennen.) Das Motorrad ist dem Kates aus ziemlich ähnlich und könnte dasselbe sein, da die Produzenten schon in mehreren Fällen Fahrzeuge öfter verwendet haben (z.B. Tom Brennans BMW, Der goldfarbene Pontiac) **Weitere Bilder: Kraftstofftank Desmond thumb|200px|right|Desmonds Honda Accord DX (rechts) aus Fahrzeuge von Desmond *'1986-1989 Honda Accord' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Kastanienbraun **Anmerkung: Dieses Fahrzeug ist ein Accord der dritten Generation (1986-1989), erkennbar an der schwarzen unlackierten Stoßstange. thumb|200px|right|Mercedes-Benz C-Klasse W203 aus *'2004-2007 Mercedes-Benz C-Klasse W203 (Facelift)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 2SBI653 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Als Desmonds Wagen ins Hafenbecken stürzt, ist zu erkennen, dass ein Unfallwagen gleichen Typs mit Front- und Heckschaden verwendet wurde. thumb|200px|right|Der BMW 3er aus , mit dem Locke angefahren wird. *'1998-2001 BMW E46 (3er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 2FAN321 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Der Doppelauspuff des BMW deutet auf ein 6-Zylinder-Modell hin. Desweiteren ist der rechte Außenspiegel des Wagens zunächst in korrekter, unbeschädigter Position. Während Desmond auf Locke zufährt, erkennt man, dass dieser eine untypische Neigung zur Straße hin besitzt. Womöglich wurde für diese Szene ein Unfallwagen eingesetzt. Edward Mars 200px|right|thumb|[[Edward Mars|Mars fährt mit seinem Crown Victoria durch den Regen]] Fahrzeuge von U.S. Marshal Edward Mars *'2000-2005 Chevrolet Tahoe' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt **Farbe: Schwarz *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 32929 (U.S. Regierung) **Farbe: Schwarz oder dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Kate fährt am Ende der Szene mit diesem Wagen davon. **Weitere Bilder: Vorderansicht mit Nummernschild, Seitenansicht Eko 200px|right|thumb|[[Eko fährt zu ein Drogenhandel in ]] 200px|right|thumb|[[Eko trifft bei einem Schwarzmarkthandel für Impfstoffe ein, .]] Fahrzeuge von Eko *'1980–1990 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W126' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Schwarz (Mit Hellgrauer Grundierung ausgebessert) **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Heckansicht *'1990 Subaru Legacy Kombi' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Emeka 200px|right|thumb|[[Emeka trifft bei Ekos Kirche ein, um den Impfstoff zu holen ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Emeka *'1989-1992 Ford Ranger' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 8082K oder 8062K **Farbe: **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild. Essam Tasir 200px|right|thumb|[[Essam Tasir und Sayid steigen aus ihrem Ford E-150 Transporter aus ( )]] Fahrzeuge von Essam Tasir *'1992-heute Ford E-150 Kleintransporter' **Episode: **Nummernschild: ALK-125 (Australien) **Farbe: Weiß **Anmerkung: Dies ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Diese Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken (siehe auch Externe Links). Das Nummernschild, das zu erkennen ist, muss daher spiegelverkehrt am Fahrzeug angebracht worden sein. **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour (auf Englisch) Gabriela Busoni 200px|right|thumb|[[Gabriela Busoni findet Jack in . Bild im Bild: Antenne]] Fahrzeuge von Gabriela Busoni *'2000–heute Toyota Corolla' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Unbekannte dunkle Farbe **Anmerkungen: **Weitere Bilder: Weitere Vergleichsbilder zur Fahrzeugidentifizierung, Sichtbare Antenne Helen 200px|right|thumb|[[Helen fährt absichtlich auf Lockes VW-Käfer auf ( ). Dieses Fahrzeug kommt auch in vor.]] Fahrzeuge von Helen *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episoden: , **Nummernschild: 3NDF495 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Silber oder hellblau **Anmerkung: Locke fährt diesen Wagen in der Begräbnisszene am Anfang von . Helen fährt mit dem Wagen davon, nachdem sie Lockes Heiratsantrag am Flightline Motel abgelehnt hat. **Weitere Bilder: Verriegelt (Begräbnis), Verriegelt (Flightline Motel) Horace Goodspeed right|200px|thumb|Horace in Fahrzeuge in Horace Goodspeed *'1960-1972 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Cabriolet' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Rot **Anmerkung: Dies ist ein "high light" Cabrio von 1960 oder später, aber noch vor der letzten Modellüberarbeitung 1972. Hurley right|200px|thumb|[[Hurley fährt einen Hummer nachdem er im Lotto gewonnen hat, ]] right|200px|thumb|[[Hurley bleibt in mit seinem Range Rover auf dem Weg zum Flughafen Sydney liegen.]] right|200px|thumb|[[Hurley auf einem Auto, das sehr wahrscheinlich ihm gehört, ]] in ]] Fahrzeuge von Hurley *'2007–heute Landrover' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 2HDQ234 **Farbe: Dunkelrot *'2003–heute Hummer H2' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Gelb *'2002-heute Land Rover Range Rover (Mietwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: TX 327 (Australien) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Dieser Land Rover ist eigentlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Die Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken. Das Nummernschild bestehend aus zwei Buchstaben und drei Ziffern und entspricht dem tasmanischen Format. **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour - Nummernschild und Anmerkungen zur Spiegelung der Szene (englisch); Lost-Media - hinteres Nummernschild. *'1993-1997 Nissan Altima' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Wagen Hurley gehört wird dadurch angedeutet, dass dieser auf der Motorhaube des Fahrzeugs sitzt. In späteren Szenen sieht man Hurley jedoch nur noch als Beifahrer in Johnnys Kleinlaster, es ist also nicht ganz klar ob dieser Altima ihm gehört. *'Military Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse' **Episode: **Anmerkung: Dieser Wagen ist durch das Fenster hinter Hurley zu erkennen, als er Sam Toomey im Outback aufsucht. **Externe Links: Lost-Media *'1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28' **Episode: , **Nummernschild: 429 PCE (gelb-auf-blau Kalifornien) **Farbe: Zweifarbig - rot und weiß **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Transporter Typ 2 T2a' :siehe Hauptartikel: DHARMA Bus :*Episode: :*Nummernschild: keines :*Farbe: Zweifarbig - blau und weiß :*Anmerkung: Der Volkswagen Typ 2 war die zweite Automoblireihe, die der deutsche Automobilhersteller Volkswagen einführte. Er war ein Transporter, der erstmals 1950 produziert wurde und auf Volkswagens erstem Modell, dem Typ1 (dem "Käfer") basierte. Der Typ 2 "DHARMA Bus", den Charlie entdeckt ist ein "T2a" oder eine 1968-1972 Version mit einer breiten Frontscheibe und knolligen Radkappen. Das Volkswagen-Logo wurde durch ein Emblem der DHARMA Initiative ersetzt. Jack thumb|200px|right|[[Jack parkt seinen 3er BMW E46 (links) bei einem Stadion in der Nähe von Los Angeles, ]] Fahrzeuge von Jack * 2002-2006 BMW E46 (3er-Reihe) ' **Episoden: , , **Nummernschild: unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Dies ist die viertürige Sedanausgabe des E46. Der Winkel, in dem Tür sich öffnet und das orangefarbene vordere Blinklicht (das bei einem Zweitürer weiß wäre) weisen eindeutig darauf hin. E46 BMWs wurden zwischen 1998 und 2006 hergestellt, die Form des Vorderblinkers deutet daraufhin, das dieses Fahrzeug eine neuere Version des E46, wahrscheinlich ein 325i, ist, der von 2002-2006 hergestellt wurde. **Weitere Bidler: Front- und Heckansicht, Frontansicht (mit Scheinwerfern an), Aus "Die zwei Städte" thumb|200px|right|[[Jack fährt mit seinem Ford herum]] *'1966-1977 Ford Bronco **Episoden: , **Nummernschild: 2SAQ321 **Farbe: Beige/hellbraun Hey girl, you better think, what do you want? To make one porsen smile and laugh it is not so difficult, believe me. Most of the men they what the like then they just pretend to do it to make you smile. Sorry for the who you are talking about maybe he is a good man, but please take time. The word love it is easy to say but it is so difficult to keep. You have to make it in balance, EASY TO SAY = EASY TO LOSE, DIFFICULT TO GET = DIFFICULT TO LOSE. Good luck girl, I don't know how old are you but don't be rush. Je-Guy Kim 200px|thumb|right|[[Dr. Je-Guy Kim|Dr. Kims Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Dr. Je-Guy Kim *'2002–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W220 (Facelift)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Dr. Kim fährt diesen Wagen, als er Sun sieht, wie sie mit ihrem Hund Bpo Bpo spazieren geht. Bei diesem Fahrzeug könnte es sich um eine "AMG"-Version handeln, da die vordere Stoßstange in "AMG"-Optik ausgeführt ist. Eine genaue Zuordnung ist allerdings nicht möglich, da weitere Hinweise auf ein "AMG"-Modell, wie z.B. eine vierflutige Auspuffanlage, in den gezeigten Perspektiven nicht zu erkennen sind. Desweiteren ist zu erwähnen, dass bei diesem Requisit untypischerweise keine Unkenntlichmachung des Herstellers vorgenommen wurde. Jimmy Bane 200px|right|thumb|[[Jimmy Bane und sein Partner vor seinem BMW bei Coopers Begräbnis.]] Fahrzeuge von Jimmy Bane *'1988–1995 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt (wahrscheinlich Kalifornien) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Jin 200px|right|thumb|[[Jin und Mr Paiks Auftragskiller in ]] Fahrzeuge von Jin *'1998-2002 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W220' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Das gleiche Fahrzeug wird verwendet als Jin seinen Vater besucht. Daher ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es Jins Wagen ist und nicht der von Mr. Paiks Auftragskiller. **Weitere Bilder: Jin besucht seinen vater stürzt auf Jins BMW und wird tödlich verletzt, ]] *'1989-1996 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Dies ist der Wagen, mit dem Jin Lee chauffiert und auf welchen dieser später stürzt. Die Fahrzeuge, die für den Dreh verwendet wurden (eins für vor und eins für nach dem Unfall) sind wahrscheinlich die gleichen, die für Tom Brennans BMW in benutzt wurden, da die Schäden am Wagen in beiden Szenen gleich sind. **Externe Links: ***LostVirtualTour (englisch) - Foto beider Fahrzeuge (vor und nach dem Unfall). thumb|right|[[Jin ruft sich ein Taxi.]] *'Taxi - Daewoo Leganza' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 2369 (S. Korea 38L ) **Farbe: Grau **Anmerkung: Jin verliert seinen ersten Pandabären, als jemand anderes im dieses Taxi wegschnappt. Johnny 200px|right|thumb|[[Johnny und Hurley halten an einer Tankstelle in ]] Fahrzeuge von Johnny *'1975–1991 Ford Club Wagon' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 1E49984 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Blaugestreift, verbleichte Farbe. **Anmerkung: möglicherweise Econoline. Auffällig ist das Heckfenster in Blasenform. **Weitere Bilder: Fahrertür, Fenster in Blasenform Johnny (Mechaniker) 200px|right|thumb|[[Johnnys Truck]] Fahrzeuge von Johnny *'1988-1999 Chevrolet C/K' :*Episode: :*Farbe: Weiß :*Nummernschild: :*Anmerkung: Dieses Modell wird nicht in den USA, sondern in Brasilien hergestellt. Juliet 200px|right|thumb|Juliets Volvo in Fahrzeuge von Juliet *'1998 Volvo S90' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Florida) **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: Juliet und ihre Schwester auf dem Weg zu Herarat Aviation. Es hat gerade geregnet und der Wagen ist noch nass. Kate 200px|right|thumb|[[Kate fährt in einem Pontiac Sunfire Cabriolet zu einem ländlichen Motel in ]] Fahrzeuge von Kate *'1995–2005 Pontiac Sunfire Cabriolet' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 7-C153N (Nebraska) **Farbe: Blau **Anmerkung: Im Kofferraum des Wagens befinden sich weitere Nummernschilder aus Colorado (NUB-153), Minnesota (271-K??), Ohio, Illinois (DKM 265), Idaho, and Michigan. **Weitere Bilder: Kofferraum voller Nummernschilder 200px|right|thumb|[[Kates Motorrad in ]] *'Nicht näher bestimmbares Motorrad' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Anmerkung: Wahrscheinlich eine japanische Marke, Suzuki oder Honda, aus den 80ern. **Weitere Bilder: Nahaufnahme 200px|right|thumb|[[Kates Wagen in ]] *'1990-1996 Buick Century coupe' **Episode: **Farbe: Sandfarben **Nummernschild: 40N DVB (Missouri) *'1992–1997 Ford Crown Victoria': :im Edward Mars-Eintrag weiter oben in diesem Artikel *'1996-2003 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)': :im Tom Brennan-Eintrag weiter unten in diesem Artikel kommt zu dem Treffen mit Jack, mit einem Volvo S40. ]] *'2007-2008 Volvo S40' **Episode: , **Farbe: Silber **Nummernschild: 4QKD695 (California) **Anmerkung: Der Wagen ist in Kates Flashforward zu sehen. Als Kate vom Gericht zurückkehrt, steht der selbe Volvo in ihrer Einfahrt. Kelvin Joe Inman 200px|right|thumb|[[Kelvin und Sam Austen vor Sayids Freilassung in ]] Fahrzeuge von Kelvin Joe Inman *'United States Armeelastwagen M939-Reihe 5-Tonner 6x6' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: 2 weitere Ansichten Kevin Callis 200px|thumb|right|[[Kate verabschiedet Kevin Callis der zu seiner Arbeit im Miami Dade Police Department fährt. . Die Nummer des Streifenwagens ist #18138]] Fahrzeuge von Kevin Callis *'1998-heute Ford Crown Victoria CVPI (Streifenwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: MD46641 (Florida) **Farbe: Weiß/grün **Anmerkung: Es ihandelt sich hier um einen Streifenwagen des Miami Dade Police Department, und die Polizeinummer des Streifenwagens ist #18138. **Externer Link: Lost Virtual Tour with image of license plate (non-Canon) Locke thumb|200px|right|[[Lockes VW-Käfer aus ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Lockes Firmenlastwagen mit Logo auf der Tür aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Locke * 1970 Volkswagen Käfer **Episoden: , **Nummernschild: 2ABM487 (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Rot * 1973–1979 Ford F-150 (Firmenwagen) **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Braun **Anmerkung: Im Gegensatz zu anderen Fahrzeugen ist das Herstellerlogo hier klar zu erkennen. Viele Firmenlogos in Lost werden verfremdet oder verdeckt (zu sehen beispielsweise bei Roses Chevrolet). **Weitere Bilder: Heckansicht mit Ford-Logo *'1986-1990 Dodge Ram' **Epsiode: **Nummernschild: 5Q49938 (Kaifornien) **Farbe: Grau und Blau **Weitere Bilder: Frontansicht *'1987-1990 Toyota Camry' **Episode: ::im Helen-Artikel weiter oben. Michael ''Fahrzeuge von Michael Dawson *'1978-1980 Dodge Aspen' Special Edition **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Metallic grün **Weitere Bilder: crashed car Miles Fahrzeuge von Miles Straume *'1988-1991 Honda Civic' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 4PCI499 (California) **Farbe: grau **Anmerkung: Mit diesem Wagen versucht Michael sich umzubringen, nachdem Walt keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm haben will. Mr. Paik 200px|thumb|right|[[Mr. Paik geht zu seinem Wagen, nachdem er mit Sun gesprochen hat]] Fahrzeuge von Mr. Paik *'2001–2006 Lexus LS 430' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Südkorea) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: In diesem Wagen wird er zu Jae Lees Beisetzung gefahren. **Weitere Bilder: Nadia 200px|right|thumb|[[Nadias Wagen aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Nadia *'1997–2001 Toyota Camry' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Kalifornien) **Farbe: Rot **Anmerkung: Penelope Widmore 200px|thumb|right|[[Penelope Widmores Jaguar XJ aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Penelope Widmore *'2002–heute Jaguar XJ' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Der Wagen stammt wahrscheinlich aus der X300 oder X308-Reihe. **Weitere Bilder: Hinter- und Vorderansicht Ray Mullen 200px|right|thumb|Ray Mullen überschlägt sich in seinem Ford F-150 am Straßenrand Fahrzeuge von Ray Mullen *'1992–1996 Ford F-150' **Episode: **Nummernschild: unbekannt **Farbe: Rot **Anmerkung: Dies ist vermutlich ein linksseitiger amerikanischer Wagen. Diese Szene wird jedoch spiegelverkehrt ausgestrahlt, um den Eindruck eines rechtsseitigen australischen Fahrzeugs zu erwecken. Richard Alpert 200px|right|thumb|Alpert's Chevy Mittelos van in Fahrzeuge von Richard Alpert *'2003-heute Chevrolet Express Van' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Weiß **Anmerkung: Das Baujahr passt nicht zum Handlungszeitpunkt des Rückblicks der Folge. Roger Linus Fahrzeuge von Roger Linus *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Transporter Typ 2 T2a' :siehe Hauptartikel: DHARMA Bus :siehe Hurley Eintrag in diesem Artikel (oben) für den DHARMA Bus am Tag der Säuberung in Rose 200px|right|thumb|[[Rose bedankt sich bei Bernard für seine Hilfe, nachdem er ihr und ihrem Wagen aus dem Schnee geholfen hat. Das große Chevrolet-Logo am Heck wurde mit rotem Klebeband verdeckt. ]] Fahrzeuge von Rose *'1995–2005 Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan' **Episode: **Nummernschild: BNQ-1925 (New York) **Farbe: Silver **Anmerkung: Dieser Wagen ist ein Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan der dritten Generation (J-Karosserie). Die Heckzierleiste identifiziert es als ein Modell, das nach 2003 hergestellt wurde. Der Wagen hat einen Vorderradantrieb, wie man in der Szene, in der die Vorderräder durchdrehen sehen kann. Das Chevrolet-Logo, das sich normalerweise zwischen den Heckscheinwerfern befindet, wurde mit rotem Band überklebt. Das Lost-Produktionsteam versucht, wie andere TV-Produktionsteams auch, die Sichtbarkeit von Firmenlogos zu unterbinden. Eine Ausnahme hiervon ist Lockes Ford F-150, dessen Hecklogo zu sehen ist. **Weitere Bilder: Weitansicht, Durchdrehender Vorderantrieb Sawyer 200px|right|thumb|[[Sawyers Mercedes Benz S-Klasse aus ; ein Iowa-Nummernschild ist sichtbar; der Mercedes-Stern auf der Motorhaube wurde entfernt.]] 200px|right|thumb|[[Sawyers Volvo S70 aus .]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Sawyers Ford Taurus (vierte Generation) Mietwagen aus ]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Sawyers E-39 5er BMW aus .]] Fahrzeuge von Sawyer *'2002–2005 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W220' **Episode: **Nummernschild: ??6-?TA (Iowa) **Farbe: Schwarz **Anmerkung: Sawyer zeigt auf dieses Fahrzeug und behauptet ein Auftragskiller würde darin warten. In Wirklichkeit ist es jedoch sein Wagen. Auffällig ist der fehlende Mercedes-Stern auf der Motorhaube. Die meisten Firmenlogos von echten Firmen werden in Lost verfremdet oder verdeckt (wie tum Beispiel bei Roses Chevrolet). Erwähnenswert ist auch das Nummernschild aus Iowa, das Sawyers Rückblende mit dem Bundesstaat verbindet, in dem auch Kates Rückblende in stattfindet. **Weitere Bilder: Scheibenansicht *'1997-2000 Volvo S70' **Episode: **Nummernschild: Unbekannt **Farbe: Dunkelblau **Anmerkung: **Weitere Bilder: weitere Ansichten *'2000–heute Ford Taurus (Mietwagen)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: (Australien) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Obwohl die Szene in Australien spielt wurde sie nicht gespiegelt. In dem Teil der Szene, in dem das linksseitige Lenkrad hätte gesehen werden können, wurde eine Karte über das Armaturenbrett gelegt um es zu verdecken. Der Wagen ist ein Taurus der vierten Generation, die Heckzierleiste und -scheinwerfer deuten auf ein Modell hin, das zwischen 2004 und 2007 hergestellt wurde. **Externe Links: LostVirtualTour - Hinweis, dass die Szene nicht gespiegelt wurde (auf englisch). *'1996-2003 BMW E39 (5er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: **Farbe: Blaugrau **Anmerkung: Dieses 5er BMW E39 gehört zu den letzten "prä-Bangle"-Modellen der 5er-Reihe. Sayid *'2007–heute Chevrolet SUV' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 4DOQ678 **Farbe: Dunkelblau Tom Brennan 200px|thumb|right|Dr. [[Tom Brennans 5er BMW E34 aus ]] Fahrzeuge von Tom Brennan *'1989-1996 BMW E34 (5er-Reihe)' **Episode: **Nummernschild: 386-SQZ oder 384-GC2 (Iowa) **Farbe: Silber **Anmerkung: Wahrscheinlich ein 525i. Die Fahrzeuge, die für den Dreh verwendet wurden (eins für vor und eins für nach dem Unfall) sind wahrscheinlich die gleichen, die für Jins BMW in benutzt wurden, da die Schäden am Wagen in beiden Szenen identisch sind. Dieser Wagen kollidiert mit dem goldenen Pontiac (siehe weiter unten), ein weiteres Fahrzeug, das in mehreren Episoden eingesetzt wurde. **Weitere Bilder: Nummernschild **Externe Links: ***LostVirtualTour - Foto beider Fahrzeuge (vor und nach dem Unfall).. The Lost Experience Fahrzeuge in dem ARG (alternate reality game) The Lost Experience mit einem weißen Dodge Sprinter entführt. ]] *'Dodge Sprinter' :siehe Hauptartikel: William T. Kilpatrick :*Nummernschild: 1646 HH (Michigan) :*Anmerkung: William T. Kilpatrick wird in der Lost Experience mit diesem Lieferwagen gekidnapped, als er versucht die Verwicklung der Firma Jeep in die Pläne der Hanso Foundation aufzudecken. Das Fahrzeug wird hauptsächlich zur Warenlieferung verwendet. :*Weitere Bilder: alternative Ansicht, weitere Ansicht mit sichtbarem Fenster, Nummernschild. :*Externe Links: Video Sonstige Dieser Abschnitt enthält Fahrzeuge, die keinem bestimmten Charakter zuzuordnen sind. *'1987-1991 Pontiac Bonneville' :siehe Hauptartikel: Der goldfarbene Pontiac :*Episoden: (spielt in New York), (spielt in Iowa), (spielt in Los Angeles) :*Nummernschilder: ::* : unbekannt ::* : 614 GJ5 (Iowa) ::* : unbekannt (Kalifornien) :*Farbe: Gold :*Anmerkung: Ein goldener Pontiac, anscheinend jedesmal das gleiche Fahrzeuge, taucht in drei Folgen der ersten Staffel in Unfallszenen auf, was zu Spekulationen über seine tiefere Bedeutung führte. Damon Lindelof gab jedoch bekannt, dass es zwar immer der gleiche Stuntwagen gewesen sei, jedoch keine absichtliche Verbindung bestehe. :*Weitere Bilder: Michaels Unfall in Eisbär, Lockes Unfall in Deus Ex Machina :*Externe Links (alle Englisch): Sledgeweb, Humpys.net, Fuselage question list, Damon Lindelof interview bei Lost-TV muss in schockiert zusehen wie Edmund Burke von einem Bus überfahren wird]] *'1998 Gillig Phantom Bus' :*Episode: :*Anmerkung: Der Bus, der beim Dreh verwendet wurde, gehörte zu der Fahrzeugriege (Nummer 361) von TheBus, Honolulus Personenbeförderungsunternehmen, zu erkennen an den gelb-orangenen Streifen, dem Markenzeichen dieses Unternehmens. Als Richard Alpert versucht Juliet für Mittelos Bioscience anzuwerben, macht sie einen makabren Witz, dass sie nur annehmen könnte wenn Edmund Burke von einem Bus überfahren werden würde. Er wird tatsächlich überfahren, als er eine Straße überqueren will. Auf dem Bus befindet sich eine Anzeige für Apollo Candy. :*Externe Links (alle Englisch): Ryan Ozawas photoblog der Dreharbeiten, Video einer entfallenen Stuntszene, Verschwommene Screenshots von Sledgeweb, TheBus.org, Kevin's Busrail (Informationen über Modelle der Flotte, mit einem Bild von Nr. 361) *'Chevrolet Express 2500 Lieferwagen (unbekanntes Baujahr)' :*Episode: :*Nummernschild: 3PCI017 (Kalifornien) :*Wagennummer (auf den Seiten und dem Heck): 513937 :*Farbe: Gelb (Mr. Cluck's Betriebsfarbe) :*Anmerkung: Der Lieferwagen parkt vor Hurleys Mr. Cluck's-Filiale in Diamond Bar, Kalifornien, als der Meteorit einschägt. Das Chevrolet Logo wurde unkenntlich gemacht. Das Lost-Produktionsteam versucht, wie andere TV-Produktionsteams auch, die Sichtbarkeit von Firmenlogos zu unterbinden. Eine Ausnahme hiervon ist Lockes Ford F-150, dessen Hecklogo zu sehen ist. Siehe auch *Autounfall *Personenbeförderung * Category:Listen